epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hannibal Lecter
- Baltimore suit = - Prison escape = }} |caption = EpicLLOYD as Hannibal Lecter |fullname = Hannibal Lecter VIII |firstappearance = October 1981 Red Dragon (novel version) |nicknames = Hannibal the Cannibal The Chesapeake Ripper |born = January 20, 1933 Eastern Front, Lithuania |hair = Dark gray/black |eyes = Maroon |image2 = - Baltimore suit = - Prison escape = }} |ERBnumber = Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter |vs = Jack the Ripper |releasedate = December 1, 2014 |votecount = 71% |location = Baltimore State Mental Hospital}} Hannibal Lecter battled Jack the Ripper in Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Dr. Hannibal Lecter is the main character of several novels by Thomas Harris, and has been in many movie adaptations, most notably The Silence of the Lambs, released in 1991, and starring Sir Anthony Hopkins as Lecter. Both Hopkins and the movie won Oscars (Best Actor and Best Picture, respectively) at the 64th Academy Awards in 1992. He is a brilliant forensic psychiatrist who also happens to be a cannibalistic serial killer. He is best known for his iconic "muzzle" mask. In The Silence of the Lambs, the imprisoned Lecter helps detective Clarice Starling, whom he has a benign stalker-like affection for, catch serial killer Jame Gumb, known as "Buffalo Bill", in exchange for a transfer to a different prison, from which he promptly and violently escapes. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Jack, you're a classic megalomaniac. You haven't mentioned me once in your entire battle rap. Pity your verse wasn't worth the trip in the jacket. Quit jacking off on the track and put the lotion in the basket, And catch what the iller serial killer can deliver! Rhymes finer than the chianti I would pair with your liver! But the thought of your putrid flesh makes me want to shiver, 'Cause your British body's covered in more piss than kitty litter! You stabbed women when they wouldn't give you attention, Like a Penny Dreadful version of O. J. Simpson, But these days your nickname is all that's even known, And you didn't even come up with that shit on your own! 'Verse 2:' No, no, Jack, you were doing fine, Before your ham-fisted attempt at a terrorist line! How typical of Jack the Ripper to chase a headline. Pick Ray Liotta's brain and ask him how I get mine. I'm the bon vivant of violence: a licenced psychatrist Who dines on highest society to the sound of violins! Don't get me wrong. I'd roast both your balls on my hibachi, But for a serial killer, you're as tasteless as a bowl of Kashi! You prey on a prostitute and play with her body. I don't mind that you're naughty, Jack. I hate that you're sloppy! Barney, take me back to solitary confinement, 'Cause this dirty little lamb has just been silenced. Trivia *The Hannibal Lecter used in the battle was the Anthony Hopkins version. *He is the seventh villain/anti-hero to rap in general, after Darth Vader, HAL 9000, Boba Fett, Ebenezer Scrooge, Walter White, and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. **He is the first horror movie villain to rap in a battle. *He is the first Lithuanian character to rap in ERB. *He is tied with Thor for the third-most lines in ERB at 24. The first and second-most are William Wallace, and Stephen King. *He is the seventh rapper to use a French word during a battle. After Napoleon Dynamite, Napoleon Bonaparte, Vladimir Lenin, Joan of Arc, Romeo Montague, and Juliet Capulet. **He is the thirteenth rapper to use a foreign word in a rap battle, after Dynamite (escargot), Bonaparte ("Sacrebleu! T'as une tête à faire sauter les plaques d'égoûts!"), Christopher Columbus (arrivederci), Adolf Hitler ("Sieg fucking Heil!"), Lenin (bourgeoisie), Mikhail Gorbachev (Да), Vladimir Putin (Да, сука), Al Capone (capisce), Joan of Arc ("Je suis la fille en feu"), Romeo (en garde), Bonnie Parker (mano a mano), and Juliet (beau). *He is the thirteenth masked rapper, the first twelve being Darth Vader, Lady Gaga, Master Chief, Batman, Robin, Boba Fett, The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Gallery A hannibal mask.jpg|The muzzle mask by Peter's neck Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter Category:EpicLLOYD